The Odd Two Out
by Hello I am insert name here
Summary: JONAS. For suburbs' Pure Horace Mantis Challenge. The What If challenge. What if during “Pizza Girl” Maria had actually picked one of the brothers? The way I wrote this is not the way you'd expect it. Nick/Maria Joe/Stella KEVIN/MACY!


_This is for suburbs Pure Horace Mantis Challenge #2  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!

* * *

_

**What if during "Pizza Girl" Maria had actually picked one of the brothers?**

"_I choose you Nick!"  
_

That was what Maria said and Nick was who she had chosen.

Kevin sighed sadly. It was always Nick and Joe who got the girls. Because they sang the love songs that made girls swoon. He helped with the process of writing those songs and he sang the harmonies and played the lead guitar. But did the girls care? No, unless you were one of the front men in the band, singing lead, the girls could care less about you.

He slumped his shoulders. He was sitting on the bench in the atrium alone. It was lunch and Nick was busy texting Maria, and Joe and Stella were once again having a little love quarrel. Meaning once AGAIN he was the odd one out.

Don't get him wrong, he liked being the different one, but it did get lonely when all the hype, the girls, and everyone else were all about Joe and Nick.

"Hey Kevin!" Macy said cheerfully skipping into the atrium. He was relieved that she had no sporting equipment and for some reason happy that she greeted him without the "of Jonas" added to his name.

"Hey Macy…" He greeted back trying to be cheerful, but failed miserably. He was never good at lying. Yet another thing his brothers did better than him, he thought sullenly.

"Why the long face Mr. Lucas?" Macy said cutely, trying to brighten his mood, she had slightly succeeded because Kevin had smiled lightly at her.

"I'm just disappointed that Maria chose Nick over me, and I know she also didn't choose Joe either, but he was probably her second choice and he's always got Stella and countless other girls…" He said, only telling her the half truth, hoping Macy would leave it at that, but Macy didn't seem to buy into it. She sat down next to him.

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" Macy said knowingly, giving him a look that said 'I'm not that stupid.' Kevin sighed. _'Damn her and her cute all knowing fan girl ways!' _He thought, to bummed out to notice that he had just called Macy cute.

"I guess I'm just getting a bit bummed out. Lately I've been feeling like the odd one out." Kevin confessed, thinking that maybe talking about it would help him get over it.

"How so?" Macy asked tilting her head to the side in an adorable way that made Kevin smile. (REVIEW!)

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like everyone's attention always goes to Joe and Nick. Like they're the only ones girls like, or the media wants to interview, or people would rather hang with them. . . Instead of me." Kevin said sighing again. Macy gave him a confused look.

"Why would you ever think that?" Macy asked.

"Because, whenever there's a girl she always chooses Joe or Nick. Or when we have an interview, guess who the reporters focus on? Joe and Nick. And in photo shoots who do you think is up front? Joe or Nick. I love my brothers, but, is it wrong to be jealous? To feel left out?" Kevin said. Macy was silent for awhile.

"No it's not wrong…" Macy said. Kevin looked at her and she continued.

"I feel the same way… Stella is my best friend, she's tall, blond, skinny, and beautiful, and a great sense of fashion and everyone likes her. Especially guys."

"Macy…" Kevin began; he was going to tell her she was being ridiculous but she cut him off and continued.

"I never get attention from the opposite sex either because all the guys view me as one of them and they all would rather date Stella or a cheer leader. And I always feel like the odd one out, because even though Stella is my BEST friend. I'll never be hers. She's Joe's best friend. I'm just her best girl friend… And the other girls in school think I'm a freak because of my, let's say 'eccentric' obsession with JONAS."

"Macy, that's not true." Kevin said. Hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. Afraid she'd freak out, but she didn't, she stayed still.

"Yes it is. Randolph was the only guy who ever liked me enough to ask me out and my stupid obsession with you guys ruined it." She said mentally kicking herself. They sat in silence. Both wallowing in each others' self pity.

"You know, we could always be the odd ones out together?" Kevin offered Macy looked up at him smiling confusedly.

"You mean like the odd two out?" Macy asked. Kevin smiled.

"Exactly! Finally someone who understands!" Kevin said happily. Macy laughed.

"Are you sure you don't mind being around the 'eccentric' girl everyone thinks is weird?" Macy asked.

"As long as you don't mind being around the 'eccentric' guy who's obsessed with otters playing trumpets." Kevin said smiling, Macy giggled.

"What could be more awesome than an otter with a trumpet?!?" She asked as if otters playing the trumpet were something so obviously amazing.

"Macy I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said pulling her into a hug as he thought to himself.

'_And maybe one day it will be more than just a friendship.'

* * *

_

_Ok so I thought it was cute. And I know this was probably supposed to be a fic about Maria and one of the guys but I decided to go a different route. I really hope you review!!!!_

_REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
